The beach
by jimjamrn
Summary: Just a normal day on Hope island enjoying the wheather and surf... or is it?


Ok so here we go. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm not a writer just someone that thought what the hell i'll give it a crack so please be gentle!

I got the inspiration for this story after a visit to you guessed it. the beach. So you could almost say its partly based on a true story...

Just a bit of a warning I guess I should probably put in, it does kinda involve adult themes not bad ones... but you'll see what I mean ;)

As for the disclaimer I never have and never will own anything to do with Captain Planet... accept for this story... i guess... anyway if I did Linka and Wheeler would be picking out wallpaper for their babys nursery by now!

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! 

The Beach

_What a beautiful day. Clear blue sky, perfect day for a swim_. Thought the American while lying on his back in the unusually still ocean. He lazily stretched his arms out to give him momentum against the ocean's small current. The ocean was always a 'just right' temperature on the beautiful tropic isle known as Hope island. The home to Gaia the spirit of the earth and the planeteers for the past 5 years.

The water was a beautiful clear blue the only problem was there were no waves. He looked to the shoreline were he saw his earth and heart comrades playing a game of frisbee. He slowly cast his eyes further up the beach till his eyes came to settle on the object he needed. Gi. The lovely Asian planeteer bearing the power to control water, was stretched out on her towel sunbaking next to the most stunning, beautiful blonde woman he has ever met. They were talking candidly and every now and then laughing quite loudly.

_She looks so beautiful lying on her stomach like that, her long blonde hair falling down over her shoulder. A dazzling smile that lights up her face and when it spreads to her eyes it makes my heart skip a beat...how can she do that to me with just one simple look? I love that laugh... its like music to my ears... she is finally starting to let the fun side come out...maybe there is a chance for us after all..._

Ever since they shared that kiss in Russia, when she temporarily left the group to be with her sick grandmother, things have changed. The two were becoming a lot closer, and as the others kept saying a lot quieter as well. It was still early days, but Linka was slowly beginning to become more comfortable and less confrontational towards the pyromaniac red head. _Take it slow. Just remember as Mati said. 'don't be stupid and just jump in, think before you speak, or you'll scare her off for good and screw up any chance you may have with her'... well I'm sure that's what he meant anyway...maybe if we get some waves happening she'll come and join me. Swimming seems to be the only place where I can get close to her and she won't swipe my hand away... _

Standing up in the water he calls out "Hey Kwame my man, how about we ask the seaworld princess for a little help and get some wave action down here!"

"An outstanding idea, having a quick dip in the waves will certainly help cool one off". Replied the young African man while wiping the sweat from his brow with that he jogged up to the girls to ask if they would join them.

Ma-ti walked out into the water to join Wheeler while they waited for the fun to begin. Not that he had noticed Mati's arrival or what he was saying. His eyes were fixed on what could be a scene out of one of his favourite TV programs Babewatch as he watched Linka, in her new little red halter neck bikini, run down the beach to catch up with Kwame and Gi.

"You comin in babe or did you just wana run along the shore for a bit longer, cos i'm happy either way" giving her a grin and an appreciative once over. In response, Linka tried to give him her best icy glares but failing miserably. "Da, I bet you would yankie! Wind!". A small spiral of water falls on the redheaded mans head. "Hey! No fair! We're meant to only use our powers for good!" yelled the firey planeteer with a smile as he chased the blonde along the shoreline. "It was good for me!" she squealed as she struggled against him as he picked her up and threw her into the surf that Gi was beginning to create.

The waves begun to pick up and each member of the planeteers were taking advantage by dunking or splashing each other as much as possible while throwing around a beach ball.

Wheeler ducked out of the way just as Linka jumped at him from behind in an attempt to push him under the water. As she landed with a great big splash in front of him, he reached down and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in close so she couldn't get away. She begun to giggle and squirm, to which he only tightened his hold. Her laughter made his stomach feel warm and flip, like he had butterflies. _She looks like a beautiful mythical siren, she could call to me and I would follow her anywhere... and it probably would be to my death but I would do anything for her. _

A wave hit them, courteous of Gi no doubt, and to stay afloat Linka slipped her arms around his neck. Theirs faces were inches away from each others, they were staring into each others eyes not taking much notice of anything else. Linka smiled shyly and begun to lean towards Wheeler. He closed his eyes as the leaned towards her drawing her even closer to him. He could feel her breath against his lips. _This is it! I __**finally**__ will be able to have that moment. Just how I've pictured it would be. Maybe, just maybe this could be it..._

SMACK!!

All of a sudden they are both hit hard by a large wave throwing them in opposite directions.

Wheeler surfaced sputtering and to find a clump of seaweed stuck to his neck. E_ww gross! I hate seaweed it's so slimey and... red?? What the... _turning it over in his hands to inspect it,_ it kinda looks like... nah it couldn't be..._

Linka surfaced gasping for air, flicking her hair back, while thinking _I can't believe it! I know Gi and I were joking about this happening... but honestly! Will we ever be able to have that moment? Just do it she says... that's what I should do... I try and look what happens! Maybe I should just tell him how I feel or just forget it we never seem to have much luck in this region..._.

"Uh... babe".

Linka turns around to see him holding a piece of red material that looked a lot like her bathers material, dangling from his hand. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Do you want this back or is it a present for me? " giving her a suggestive wink.

_Oh. My. God!! Boshe moi doesn't even cover it this time!..._She spun around with a little scream trying to cover up as much as she could while trying to grab her bikini top that Wheeler held in his hand just out of reach.

Her face turning the same colour as her bikini top that was in her companion's hand, she made for the shore with a string of Russian words that the American had never heard before, and ran towards her hut only pausing to grab and wrap herself in her towel.

The others seeing the commotion, stopped what they were doing, the beach ball long forgotten could only stare, mouths open, as they saw a topless Linka push past them and run up the beach trying to cover up her modesty but not having much luck.

Once Linka was up the beach at the tree line Gi turned to the guys saying "I'd better go check and see if she's ok."

The guys were still all staring after Linka's retreating figure none of them seem to hear Gi's words. "Guys?"

Wheeler wipes a hand over his face and giving himself a physical shake before saying "Err... I think...umm... I might just stay in the water for a bit longer... you know... to cool off... I mean... give Linka time to cool off!". Staring down at the bikini top in his hands that Linka left behind.

Kwame clears his throat also looking at the bikini top he re-adjusts his boardshorts, "Err hmm... yeah me too". Gi looks from one to the other, avoiding her stares and standing awkwardly and frequently changing positions. "You guys are hopeless!" grabbing the top from Wheeler's hand. Gi then turned to Ma-ti who also was avoiding her gaze and standing very awkwardly "I... I'll... I might stay out here for a bit... you know... until things have calmed down a bit" beginning to develop a lovely shade of pink to his naturally dark tanned cheeks. "You to Mati?" she said while shaking her head, unable to stop a smile from forming at the corner of her lips as she hurriedly made her way up the beach to find and console her best friend. Leaving the three male planeteers to stand red faced and looking at each other uncomfortably in the water.


End file.
